Cerveza, bebés ficticios e idiotas
by Minka'Sunflowers
Summary: En ocasiones así, era cuando Daichi se cuestionaba porque aceptó en primer lugar ser el capitán del club de volleyball Karasuno. La historia sobre el ficticio matrimonio de dos idiotas, la discusión sobre la no-existencia de un bebé y sobre quién era el Rey Idiota. (Títulos alternativos: "La rosa de Guadakyuu"/ "la Rosa de GAYkyuu") (Algo así como un crack!fic)


**Okay, sinceramente ni _yo_ sé que acabo de escribir. ¿Crack? posiblemente ¿Minka estas fumando de la "buena hierba"? No, pero cuando duermes entre una y cuatro horas, estas cosas pueden pasar.**

 **Toda esta idea surgió de una foto y los comentarios de ella en la página de facebook** _"Haikyuu y algo de yaoi"_ **(Vayan a visitarla girasoles,se divertiran :D) EN FIN, una cosa llevo a la otra, entre broma y broma surgió este..fic. ¡Voilá, creo (?)!**

 **Advertencias: estupideces sin mucho sentido, sobre abuso de la palabra "idiota" como insulto, colorido vocabulario de ciertos individuos, cosas que no harán sentido por qué ...porque yes (?) [son las 12 de la noche tho, tengo uni mañana y sólo he dormido 5 horas, compadezcan mi alma pls]**

 _Haikyuu_ **le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi** (porfa perdoname por hacerle esto a tus bebésxD)

* * *

En ocasiones así, era cuando Daichi se cuestionaba porque aceptó en primer lugar ser el capitán del club de volleyball Karasuno. Si alguien le hubiera avisado que tenía que aguantar las estupideces que tenía que presenciar ahora, le hubiera tirado el cargo junto con la camiseta del número "1" directo a la cara de Asahi.

Porque como último recurso podría decir que su vice-capitán, el "dulce" y el "ay si, tan bueno" Sugawara Koushi podría darle apoyo y ayudarle aquí, pero el muy _traidor_ también estaba siendo parte en todo este caos.

¿Cómo fue que empezó este caos?

Todo por una botella de cerveza, que en realidad tenía bebida. Una supuesta "inocente" broma por parte de Tanaka y Noya. Ellos dijeron que era un experimento "social", para simplemente ver quién era el más "inmaduro" (já, si claro) de todos los de primer año. Ver quién caía, quién se creería el "más genial" por beber cerveza.

[No se pregunten de dónde salió esa botella; en los campamentos de entrenamiento llegan _cosas_ que ni ellos se explican porque están _ahí_ ]

Las apuestas inclinaban la balanza hacía dos lados, naturalmente. A ninguno de los presentes se les ocurrió siquiera _cuestionarse_ si Tsukishima o Yamaguchi tomarían de esa botella, ambos eran demasiado observadores e inteligentes para darse cuenta que sólo contenía bebida de cafeína.

(O eso creían, pero eso no viene al caso de esta historia)

En fin, la balanza de apuestas sólo se inclinaban hacia los otros dos individuos de primer año, quienes irónicamente, eran conocido como "el dúo de idiotas". Ahora era cosa de ver quién tomaba de esa botella para, ya saben, coronarlo del rey...rey de los idiotas.

Que Kageyama haya sido quién se tomó de una pasada el contenido, fue dentro de muchas cosas, la ironía más grande. Dios, Tsukishima nunca se olvidaría de eso y lo tendría claro en su memoria hasta el día que se graduaran para molestarlo.

"Además de Rey de la Cancha, ahora eres el Rey de los Idiotas" se reía el rubio.

Se hubiera ganado un puñetazo en la cara, pero eso no sucedió.

El pobre de Kageyama _creía_ que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol. Ya saben, no hablar cosas del todo coherentes, balbucear, caminar torpe, ese tipo de efectos.

Mientras que Kageyama trataba de mantenerse en pie en la habitación, a un cierto pelinaranja se le ocurrió una idea.

Después de todo, ¿se supone que los borrachos no recuerdan las cosas que hicieron, no?

Era un plan excelente.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, cuando el campamento de entrenamiento termino y Daichi seguía cuestionandose el porqué eligió ser capitán, sucedió algo durante el entrenamiento del "muy tranquilo" viernes que hizo que sus cuestionamientos crecieran como la espuma.

(Como la espuma de la falsa cerveza en cuestión)

-¿Qué hablas idiota?- le gritó Kageyama a un cierto pelinaranja frente a él, que tenía sus manos escondidas debajo de su camiseta.

-Que seremos padres- le respondió en el tono más serio que pudo lograr. El cual no fue muy serio a decir verdad, ya que por cada vocal que decía trataba de esconder una risilla que trataba de escapar.

-¡Que mierda Hinata!-

-¡Ey Kageyama, vocabulario!-

-Es verdad, no te estoy mintiendo- le insistió Hinata, mientras que hacia gesto de tocarse una panza imaginaria. Ah, con razón tenía las manos debajo de su camiseta.

-¡Dejate de hablar estupideces! En lugar de perder el tiempo, deberías ir a practicar idiota- le respondió molesto el pelinegro.

(Huh, curioso que no le haya gritado)

Hinata partió corriendo dónde se encontraban sus senpais, sentados cerca de la puerta. Tanaka y Noya morían de risa, siendo notorio en sus caras mientras que Suga sólo le dedicaba una mirada curiosa.

-El idiota de mi esposo no me cree- les dijo con un puchero.

-No te preocupes, entre Tanaka y yo haremos que el idiota de tu esposo entre en razón- le reconfortó el líbero, mientras que golpeaba a su amigo en la espalda -¿Cierto Ryu?-

-¡Por supuesto! Dejale todo esto a tus senpais- y dicho eso, el dúo de bros partieron a molestar a un cierto armador que miraba a la distancia todo ese cuadro confundido.

-Hinata- le llamó Suga, una vez que los de segundo año se fueron.

-¿Si?-

-Ven, ven. Hace lo siguiente si quieres que tu "esposo" te crea…-

Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron y una sonrisa digna de comercial se plasmó en su cara. Corrió hacia Yachi para pedirle ciertas cosas para hacer lo que Sugawara le había pedido, mientras que al fondo, los bros trataban de hacer "entrar" a razón a Kageyama

-No, Suga tu tampoco- se quejó Daichi cuando se acercó a su vice-capitán.

-¿Qué yo que? déjame divertirme un rato- le respondió algo ofendido el aludido -Mejor, sientate al lado mío y veamos las cosas que hacen los de primer año- le pidió con una sonrisa.

-Suga que hiciste-

-¿Yo? nada, sólo le di una idea a Hinata-

-Suga, que hiciste, en serio-

-Nada…-

Después que Suga dijo eso, comenzó el espectáculo de verdad. Mientras que los "super senpais" trataban de hacer entrar a razón al armador y el otro les pedía que dejaran de molestarlo (todo eso mientras que estaba igual o peor de rosado que una frutilla), Hinata (que había desaparecido por un par de minutos) trató de acercarse sigilosamente hacia el armador.

La palabra clave sería: _tratar._ Porque la realidad fue que falló miserablemente en eso.

\- Pero que mier-!

-¡LENGUAJE KAGEYAMA!-

-Miercoles...pero que miercoles estás haciendo idiota-

En ese momento, el gimnasio explotó en risas a excepción de Ukai que se fue a quién sabe dónde después de murmurar "todo esto me supera, Ukai fuera", mientras que Takeda también lo siguió para hacerlo volver y poder continuar la práctica _normal_ como corresponde.

-¡Quítate ese balón de tu camiseta!- le grito el pelinegro, mientras lo zarandeaba de los hombros.

-¡¿Como que balón?!- exclamó con falsa molestia Hinata -¡Es tu hijo! ¡ _Tocalo_ y fijate que no mentía!-

("Cuando los veo, le agradezco a mi madre por no botarme de mi cuna cuando pequeño"

"Buena esa Tsukki"

"Callate Yamaguchi"

"Perdón Tsukki")

-¡Eres un esposo violento Kageyama! ¡Mal mal mal!- comenzó a gritarle Noya, mientras que Tanaka "atendía" al pobre de Hinata, que hacía como que lloraba con la cara escondida entre sus manos.

-¡Que no soy su esposo! ¡De dónde salió toda esa mierda de molestarme que Hinata es mi _esposa_!-

-¡Hey! ¡Esposa no soy, es e-s-p-o-s-o!-

-Kageyama vocabu- al carajo, me rindo Suga-

-¡Además te olvidaste de tu boda con Hinata! ¡Mal mal mal!- comenzó a gritarle Tanaka de dónde se encontraba, con el aludido en cuestión rodeado por su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Que boda! ¡No te recuerdo absolutamente nada!-

-¡Eso te pasa por ser alcohólico Rey! Por eso no recuerdas nada- hizo su intervención Tsukishima, de dónde se encontraba sentado junto con Yamaguchi.

-¿Alcoholico?- pregunto entre enojado y confundido Kageyama.

(Ay, si las miradas mataran…)

-La última noche del campamento bebiste cerveza, _esposo mío,_ esa noche nos casamos y fue la concepción de Kageyama Junior. Por eso eres un jodido alcohólico- le respondió Hinata con el tono de voz más lastimero que encontró, tapando con su manos su falso estomago extendido cuando dijo "jodido" (como protegiendo los oídos inocentes de un bebé totalmente inexistente)

("No sabía que tuvieras un vocabulario así de extenso, enano. Usando palabras sofisticadas como _concepción_ "

"¡Callate idiota Tsukishima!")

-Pero...pero… yo de verdad no me acuerdo- confesó sinceramente -No recuerdo nada desde el momento que tomé esa cerveza-

Tsukishima, Tanaka y Noya explotaron en risas, de esas exageradas que se escuchan a cuadras con lágrimas incluidas. Hinata se rió un poco, a pesar de no entender porque _ellos_ se reían.

-Rey, no bebiste ni una gota de alcohol ese día- le dijo el rubio cuando logró controlar su risa un poco.

La cara de confundido que le puso Kageyama, era digna para memes.

En serio, fue una lastima que nadie haya sacado una fotografía

-Esa botella sólo tenía una bebida de cafeína de fantasía, de esas que tienen como un kilo de azúcar cada 300 cc-

-¡¿QUEE?!-

-¡Me fui a meter a la cama de Kageyama, decirle todo tipo de _cosas_ como la boda falsa creyendo que el idiota estaba borracho pero-!

-Espera… ¡¿QUE?!- gritaron no solo una, pero varias voces.

-Eh.. ¿ups?- murmuró Hinata con un aire de falsa inocencia mientras se tocaba su falso estómago.

-¡Hinata idiota ven aquí!- gritó Kageyama, mientras corría hacía el pelinaranjo.

-¡No seas cruel, _esposo_! ¡Piensa en el pobre de Kageyama Junior!- le iba gritando el aludido mientras corría como podía por el gimnasio, con ambas manos sosteniendo el balón para que no escapará de su sitio.

-¡No seas el padre alcohólico violento que todos piensan que eres Kageyama!- gritaba Tanaka que también corría detrás del dúo.

-¡Demuestra que eres un buen esposo!- agregó Noya, que también los seguía.

En resumen: la práctica quedó olvidada y nadie volvió a tocar un balón de voley en lo que quedaba de tiempo, a menos que fuera para hacer una broma sobre "otro Kageyama Junior".

("Eso querías que pasara, ¿cierto Suga?"

"En parte, si. Me declaró semi-culpable"

"..."

"Siento pena por los que creen que eres buena persona y responsable Suga"

"¿Ups..?"

"No me vengas con 'ups' aquí. Ahora trata de quitar a Kageyama, que esta encima de Hinata como si quieran revivir su noche bodas cuando lo único que quiere es atacarlo"

"No sé Daichi, a mi parecer, creo que de verdad está tratando de revivir _esa_ noche"

"De verdad compadezco a las personas que creen que eres bueno, responsable e _inocente_ ")

[La única conclusión que pudieron llegar de ese día fue la siguiente: Kageyama sí que tenía poder _mental_ , si logro borrar una noche entera de su cabeza]

* * *

 _Hace una semana con 5 horas atrás._

"Bro, ¿estás seguro que esto no tiene cerveza?"

"La verdad es que no sé, simplemente se la saque de la mesa de Ukai y me vine corriendo lo más rápido que pude"

"Nah, entonces estoy seguro que no tiene. Takeda no deja Ukai beber si estamos despiertos, así que debe haber tratado de tragarse esto al primer intento"

"Esta va a ser la broma del año, bro"

(Cuán, pero cuan equivocados estaban.

Ahí había la perfecta ecuación de 35-75 de distribución, entre cerveza y bebida.

Resultó que, a fin de cuentas, Kageyama si terminó _algo_ borracho ese día)

* * *

 **No sé, no me pregunten nada.**

 **Ni yo entiendo que acaba de pasar, really.**

 **[Aunque me quedo claro que alguien quiere revivir la noche de bodas]**

 **¡En fin, los leo cuando actualice "100 historias"!**

 **-Minka fuera.**


End file.
